


Summer Aesthetic

by Klysein15



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Boyband, Cliche, Fluff, Grocery Store, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klysein15/pseuds/Klysein15
Summary: “When you thought to get better life is all about yourself, until you find someone that make your day. Guess that you’re wrong, a person indeed can make your life better”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: You Made My Summer Fest





	Summer Aesthetic

Summer, finally it summer. A season where you can enjoy the warm sun and maybe some water activities. Summer usually can be describe as a season for sunbathing, getting tanned and else, you just spend the time inside your house with air-conditioning at full blast if you like it. 

Seungcheol grinned as he stepped out his foots outside the building, where his apartment located at. He inhaled deeply, letting the sunlight hitting his fair skin in the first summer morning before he exhaled slowly. Though it was summer, he won’t spend the time fully in his house instead, he went to his part time job at this convenience store not far from his apartment. It was just three blocks away and he decided to just walk rather than using his car. Yes, he got a car using his own money from his jobs before but he quit. The job was good, with good salary but he couldn’t force himself to stay there when the work environment full with toxic people which somehow effected his work. When he resigned, everyone was shocked but he didn’t give a fuck what they said but happily left the building behind him. 

He walked inside the store, being greeted by his co-worker at the counter before walking to the back of the store. Putting his things into the staff locker then grabbed the yellow apron and wore it to his body as he walked to the counter.

“There are many people yesterday, Jonghyun?” He asked the male which earning a nod.

“Last night yes, but I don’t know about this morning yet”, the black haired male replied.

They talked for little bit before Jonghyun excused himself to the back as his shift will end in few minutes, a sign for Seungcheol to take over at the cashier. 

Few people came in and out from the shop. He thought it might be a bit bored as it was week day, the shop must be empty than usually but there were more people came to the shop already for past few hours. He sat behind the counter, watching some video from his phone. He was into the video when the entrance door of the shop slid open, quickly he greeted the customer without tearing away his gaze from his phone. 

A moment later, there was some rustles and footsteps approaching to the counter.

“Excuse me?” A voice croaked out.

Seungcheol finally lifted up his face, looking at the figure belong to a man in front of him. His dark orbs locked on the man, who fidgeted in his feet as he noticed the worker big eyes on him. His voice suddenly won’t come out, out of sudden.

“Yes? May I help you?” Seungcheol asked in curious. His eyes somehow scanning the male appearance with blue white shirt which the sleeve being rolled up to his elbow and white slack. His dark hair was a bit messy and he noticed those prominent eye bags under his tired eyes.

“Ah yes. Can I know if you got some aspirin for headache?”

“Yes, we do. How much do you want?”

“Give it two please”

Seungcheol went to grab the tablet, before turning around and placed it into the counter with the male’s things. 

“Is that all?” A nod.

He went to scan all the items he purchased once he saw the male nodding. It was awkward, the male thought as he watched the cashier placed his things into a plastic and proceed for his payment. When he was about to the bag from his hand, it happened.

Their hand touched.

As in instinct, they pulled their hands away, the bag being discarded on the counter. There was like a jolt of electricity surge into the body as their fingers brushed each other. Which somehow brought the warm feeling into the chest. Seungcheol gulped, averting his eyes away before he picked up the bag and handed it to the male. His inner self hope his cheeks were at the normal color though he felt the heat already came up to them.

“Sorry”, he muttered so lowly.

“Sorry too”

The male shook his head, hesitantly reaching for the bag. Carefully so their hand won’t touch, he breathed out in relief when he did. He mumbles a thank you before finally turned around and left. His hand cupped his cheek, feeling it slightly warm than usual. He sighed, shaking his head then continued to walk back to his house.

“Seungcheol huh?” He muttered. 

-  
Another day of work and Seungcheol already started his shift in the store. He was throwing out the rubbish, placing it near the big trash bin at the side of the store to be picked later. He clasped his hands, wiping it over with the apron on his front body before turning around to back to the entrance. There were this faint sound of shouting before he could enter the store. Turning to his side, his eyes caught someone running and two persons chasing after him on his back. 

He was taken aback. What happened? He thought. He couldn’t ignore it when he saw the familiar figure between them.

“Stop him! A thief!”

That caught him off guard. Quickly, his hands grabbed the person before he could passed him. The sudden action made both of them falling down with Seungcheol on top of his back. A small bag escaped from the man clutches, Seungcheol took the chance to twist then locked his arms at his back.

“You shouldn’t done that”, he replied when the man shouted, trying to escape. “Let go of me!”

The two person behind his back earlier came and one of them grabbed the bag, sighing in relief when he checked on the content. Seungcheol noticed it was him, with a guard. They exchanged words before the man with uniform went to him.

“Thank you kind sir. I’ll take him from here”

“No problem, sir. I hope he will rot in jail” Seungcheol said cheerily making the thief to flinch and threw him a glare. He just grinned in return.

“Thank you. Godness, I almost lost my important things here!” The victim spoke.

The worker instantly felt warm on his cheeks at the male’s gaze. He waved his hand in dismiss. “It’s okay, I’m glad to help”

“Here, take it as a reward”, the bloke said as he took some notes from his bag and handed it to Seungcheol.

“No no no. It’s okay!” He panicked at his action.

They ended up bickering a bit, but the male won. Seungcheol sighed as he kept the notes, watching the satisfy reaction on the male’s feature. 

“There. It isn’t that bad right?” The male teased making him to roll his eyes, cheeks still warm.

They were about to part away when Seungcheol being called. No, not his name but more to, “Hey you!”

The male grabbed his hand then shoved something in his palm. Giving it a pat before flashing him a smile. He swore, that smile was the most beautiful one he ever see from a male, like..

An angel.

Seungcheol watched him walked away, until he turned to the side of the block. He snapped out of his thought, rushing inside when his co-worker called his name. When he finished his shift later at the late night, he suddenly thought of the male. Quickly he checked on the small pocket at his apron, reaching out for the small note. It was from him. He slowly opened it, smoothing it slightly before his eyes fell on the writing.

6xxx xxxx xxx0  
Text me, Jeonghan 

-  
He used to believe if he can’t love himself better, he won’t able to love other person too. So he learnt how to prioritize himself first. Of course, family came first but after that, he needed time for himself too right? Jeonghan thought it was too late for that. He barely had some time for himself due to his work, and having a workaholic attitude doesn’t helping him at all. The only thing he knew was, work.

He like it, but somehow it was too overboard when his body took a toll on his action. Restless.

“Hey, Jeonghan. Do you mind checking on this proposal before I submit it to Mr.Shin?”

“Oh sure, I’ll check it first. Give me the file”

He offered when there were piles of papers he needs to go through on his table. Yet, he turned away from it and focus on helping his co-workers. Here some more facts of him, he didn’t know how to say ‘no’. As long as he can help, he will help. As long as his body can support his will, he will just push himself more. And coming home late from work, was his usual routine. 

Jeonghan decided to buy some snacks on his way home, maybe bread and milk or some more. His heart suddenly beat fast inside his chest when he noticed the familiar convenience store. He huffed as he made his way inside. Disappointed took over him when he realized someone else greeted him into the store, he gave the worker small smile before going to find his food.

He was looking over some biscuits when someone bumped into his back. With boxes in his arms.

“Oh sorry”, the manly voice said. He froze.

“Oh- you!” The person he was looking for was there, giving him his gummy smile 

“You don’t text me”, was the first thing Jeonghan said.

The worker eyes went wide, noticing the small disappointment on his angel face. He scratched the back of his head. “I’m sorry. I want to but-”

“But?” 

“I afraid you might freak out when I want to ask you out instead”

Jeonghan swore, his chest was about to burst out that he dropped the basket full with his snacks to the ground.

-  
“Hey, Jeonghan. Can you help me with this paperwork?”

Jeonghan paused from typing into his computer, giving a smile to his co-worker. “Sorry, Ren. I need to do my works first. You can try do that first and I’ll check on that later?” He offered other option instead. The other male nodded, quickly went to his desk. Jeonghan turned back to his screen, resuming his work. 

Yes, he learnt how to focus on himself first. Just because of someone reminds him to take care of himself. At thought, Jeonghan grinned. He glanced over the digital clock on his computer’s screen. Another 2 hours to go, and he’ll meet him. Ahh, there goes my remaining mood. He said inside, quickly gather his focus to do his works.

Seungcheol tapped his fingers on his thigh, leaning against his car as he waiting for someone in front of the tall building. He was amused. Whose know, his lover was actually working at the same place of his previous job before. But in different department. He shook his head, such a coincidence. Unexpected one. 

“Cheol!” He lifted his head, a smile crept into his lips.

Jeonghan threw himself into those muscled arms, engulfing himself with warmth and familiar honey-musk scent. Seungcheol laughed, arms tighten around the dark haired male. He placed a quick peck on his temple before pulling away.

“You missed me that much huh?” Seungcheol shot his familiar gummy smile, which Jeonghan can’t help but smiled back at him, nodding. “Yes, I do”

Seungcheol drove them to get dinner. A simple one since he noticed how tired the other male beside him. He knew how hard he worked at the company, and that Jeonghan is a workaholic person. So, he slowly tried to understand him, it took time of course. 

They were different, but those differences just made them more attracted to each other. He was patience, Jeonghan always thanks him for that.

When he forgot his meals, Seungcheol reminded him to take it. He stayed up late, Seungcheol always know how to distract him and get him to bed. They talked a lot, a lot of things that Jeonghan conscience somehow kept replaying it and he finally took it to action. 

He never thought he would find someone. Especially in summer. Maybe it was his luck? 

“I like this summer alot”

“Oh really? Why?”

“It brought me to you. And I couldn’t be more enough than thankful”


End file.
